staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Grudnia 2006
thumb|left 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3123 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3338); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3124 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3339); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Rok 2030 - Uwolnić Robby'ego 15 (Free Robby) kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 09:25 Budzik - Japonia 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 70/156 (Teletubbies, season III Josie'e Pots); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Warszawa Singera - Szlagiery żydowskiej ulicy; koncert 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Matka Teresa - cz. 1 (Madre Teresa, part 1); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 13:45 Zwierzowiec - Przed zimą - Sowy odc.65 14:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.10; magazyn 14:25 Glob 2006; magazyn 14:55 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1355; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Trend'owaci - odc. 5; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3125 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3340); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3126 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3341); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1181; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1356; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 790; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Noc przesilenia 14 (Humbug); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Teatr Telewizji - Norymberga; spektakl teatralny 21:45 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Kinematograf; magazyn 23:00 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:20 Pogoda 23:20 Sport 23:25 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton 23:35 Pamięć absolutna (Total Recall); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:25 Pasteur znad Wisły - rzecz o profesorze Hilarym Koprowskym; film dokumentalny 02:00 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton 02:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 70/249 (The Love Boat 66 ? 3/17 April's Love/Happy Ending/We Three); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 71/249 (The Love Boat 60/1 ? 3/18 Kinfolk, Sis and the Slicker, Moonlight and Moonshine, Too Close for Comfort, the Affair); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 9/52 Nawiedzony dom (Magic school bus); serial kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.119, Kłusownik 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 31; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 McGregorowie - odc. 46/65 odc. Złamane serca (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. Broken Hearts); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Supertalent - (9); widowisko 13:35 8 Explorers Festival - podróż na krańce świata; reportaż 14:00 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... VI Festiwal Kultury Polskiej na Ukrainie 14:10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O chirurgach, łazarzach i piotrowniach; program prof.Jana Miodka 14:25 Gdybym miał...; reportaż 14:45 Znaki czasu; magazyn 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 4/8 - Dawny znajomy (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. The Man Who Came To Dinner Mystery); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 274 Przyszłość Krzysia; serial TVP 17:15 Święta wojna - Złom Bercik (229); serial TVP 17:45 Powtórka z życia - Siła w jedności 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc.29; teleturniej 19:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (29) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 452; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 211 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Europa da się lubić - Europa nieznana (101) 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Warto rozmawiać - Hańba czasu wolności 00:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.III, odc. 23/23 (Crime Scene Investigation III, ep. INSIDE THE BOX); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001) 00:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 1/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 401); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:40 Wieczór artystyczny - Galeria - Piosenki Jacka Kaczmarskiego (XXV Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 2004) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:30 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 06:55 Niepokorni - Zdzisław Rozwalak, felieton 07:00 7 dni świat 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Srebrna Natalia" Kira Gałczyńska 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qadrans, Kultura 08:15 Studio reportażu 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Organizacja Odessa, odc. 13{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:48 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 Nic nie poczujesz /stereo/ 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:48 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Wisła Kraków" Wacław Klag 10:50 Teleplotki 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Kurier sportowy 11:49 Prognoza pogody 11:50 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Prognoza pogody 12:55 Niepokorni - Zdzisław Rozwalak, felieton 13:00 Bądź zdrów - Jesień życia 13:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Idol" Serge Joncour 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne, magazyn 14:15 Reportaż Trójki - Zostanie po nim... muzeum?, reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości, magazyn 15:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Organizacja Odessa, odc. 13{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:54 To jest temat - Lilimony 16:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Stankiewicz.Powrót" Eustachy Rylski 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1957 - 1968, Dokument Polska 1997 17:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki, Info 17:15 Qadrans, Kultura 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Gminy Mazowsza, Info 18:50 Kontrowersje, Publicystyka Polska 2006 19:15 Kuźnia talentów 19:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami, Info 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:50 Powiększenie, program publicystyczny 21:20 Niepokorni - Ryszard Majdzik, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Niepokorni - Ryszard Majdzik, felieton 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Reportaż ściśle jawny - Tacy sami, reportaż 23:35 Lata koszmaru - odc. 7{PL}, Serial USA 1989 /stereo/ 00:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:25 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 09:55 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 10:25 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 11:25 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 12:55 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 20:50 Con Air - lot skazańców - film sensacyjny reż. Simon West, wyk. Nicolas Cage, John Malkovich, Ving Rhames, John Cusack USA 1997 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:30 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:10 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Magazyn sportowy 04:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy thumb|left 05:40 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Nocny kurs serial sensacyjny stereo 07:35 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 09:05 Wykręć numer interaktywny teleturniej na żywo stereo 10:10 Fabryka Gry interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo 11:10 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 11:40 Rozmowy w toku talk show stereo 12:50 Hela w opałach serial komedia stereo 13:20 W - 11 14:00 Nocny kurs serial sensacyjny stereo 15:00 Cena marzeń telenowela stereo 16:00 Fakty Popołudniowe stereolive 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 17:15 Rozmowy w toku talk show stereo 18:25 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 19:00 Fakty stereolive 19:30 Sport stereolive 19:40 Pogoda stereolive 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 20:55 Na Wspólnej serial obyczajowy stereo 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show program rozrywkowy stereo 22:35 Bez śladu serial sensacyjny stereo 23:35 Firma magazyn stereo 00:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione magazyn stereo 00:35 Co za tydzień magazyn stereo 01:00 Multikino magazyn stereo 01:25 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 01:45 Nocne igraszki program rozrywkowy stereo 02:45 Telesklep TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria 06:05 Kinomaniak 06:30 VIP 06:55 Muzyczne listy 08:00 TV market 08:30 Instynkt tropiciela 09:00 Yu-gi-oh!: serial 09:30 Pensjonat pod Różą, odc. 49: serial 10:30 Jesteś moim życiem, odc. 74: serial 11:35 V.I.P., odc. 88 12:35 VIP 13:10 Wygraj fortunę 15:20 Pokemon, odc. 312: serial 15:50 Młodzieńcza miłość, odc. 50: serial 16:50 Pensjonat pod Różą, odc. 50: serial 17:55 Mój wstrętny tłusty szef, odc. 1 18:55 Jesteś moim życiem, odc. 75: serial 20:00 Tajemniczy element, odc. 7: serial 21:00 Anioły. Rzeczywistość, czy fikcja? 22:35 Austeria: film 00:50 Tajemniczy element, odc. 7: serial 01:50 Wydarzenia 02:10 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 02:15 Prognoza pogody 02:20 Muzyczne listy 03:10 Linkin' Park Tantric & Oneside Zero 04:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 04:30 V-Max 04:50 Ja tylko pytam 05:20 Maraton Uśmiechu stereo 05:50 Maraton Uśmiechu stereo 06:20 Telesklep 07:25 Medicopter 117 serial sensacyjny... 08:25 Zdradzona miłość telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 09:20 Ostry dyżur VII serial obyczajowy... stereo 10:20 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny... 11:25 Telesklep 13:00 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 14:00 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 15:10 Maraton Uśmiechu stereo 15:40 Maraton Uśmiechu stereo 16:10 Kasia i Tomek serial komedia... 16:40 Dwóch i pół serial komedia... stereo 17:10 Ostry dyżur VII serial obyczajowy... stereo 18:10 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny... 19:10 Kasia i Tomek serial komedia... 19:40 Dwóch i pół serial komedia... stereo 20:10 Brygada ratunkowa serial sensacyjny... stereo 21:10 Zabójczy lek film sensacyjny... stereo 23:10 Szymon szuka szaleńców program rozrywkowy... stereo 23:45 Miasteczko Pleasantville film komedia... stereo 02:15 Na osi program motoryzacyjny... 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - /Dlaczego się różnimy odc.263/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zdarzyło się - Kawałek Polski w Melbourne (Kawałek Polski w Melbourne); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Solidarni z Rudą Śląską; koncert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Biografie - Stefan Chwin - archeolog pamięci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1152; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - W stronę korzeni; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 M jak miłość - odc. 403; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 2/3 - Gra; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Teatr wojny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Jedyneczka - /Dlaczego się różnimy odc.263/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Kiedy żyła ma problem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem 78; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Dziękujemy za Solidarność - odc. 3/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Po ropę do Baku; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Akcja Wschodnia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - O dzielnych pestkach i straszliwym potworze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1152; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:30 Wiedźmy - odc. 4/13 - Czyja to melodia?; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wojciech Kilar "Orawa"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Po ropę do Baku; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Akcja Wschodnia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - O dzielnych pestkach i straszliwym potworze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1152; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:20 Wiedźmy - odc. 4/13 - Czyja to melodia?; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Dziękujemy za Solidarność - odc. 3/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Wielka Msza - układ choreograficzny Uwe Scholza cz.1 (Great Mass - Dance I) kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Pejzaż wewnętrzny - James Joyce; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Jechał tramwaj numer 9 (Iszoł tramwaj nr 9); film animowany kraj prod.Ukraina (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Literatura Niepokorna - Edward Stachura; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Salto; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 13:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 1 52'; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Piotr Garlicki, Zdzisław Wardejn, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski, Jerzy Kamas, Leonard Pietraszak, Jan Machulski, Andrzej Szczepkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przyzwoita fabryka (A decent factory); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Thomas Balmes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Na lądzie, w morzu i w powietrzu (On the land, at see and in the air); film animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1980); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dotyk przemijania. Leszek Mądzik; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Bunny Lake zniknęła (Bunny Lake is missing); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1965); reż.:Otto Preminger; wyk.:Laurence Olivier, Carol Lynley, Lucie Mannheim, Noel Coward, Keir Dullea, Delphi Lawrence, Percy Herbert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Bill Hart - Włodek Pawlik Quartet; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Zaczarowany świat Kazimierza Wiśniaka; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Schody; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Symetrie; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Zagadka Kaspara Hausera (Jeder für sich und Gott gegen alle); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Wendeta (Vendetta - Blutrache in Albanien); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Szwecja (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Strefa sztuki - Biuro Poezji - Warszawa, Poznańska 38; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Strefa alternatywna - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 19 - Karaoke Kalk; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa alternatywna - Space Star Lovers w Diunie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Wybuch (Blow out); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Sonaty skrzypcowe - Gil & Orli Shaham cz. 2 (Violin Sonatas - Gil & Orli Shaham K. 305) kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Z archiwum TVP - Janusz Kusociński; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Sportowa niedziela 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea Londyn - Levski Sofia ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 13:00 Mała Liga; młodzieżowy magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Z archiwum TVP - Historia maratonów; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Liga Mistrzów - AS Roma - Valencia CF ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 16:00 Sprint 16:05 Futbol Mistrzów; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Sprint 17:03 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Werder Brema ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 18:00 Sprint 18:00 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Werder Brema ( II połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 19:00 Sprint 19:05 Liga Mistrzów - PSV Eindhoven - Bordeaux ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 20:00 Sprint 20:00 Liga Mistrzów - PSV Eindhoven - Bordeaux ( II połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 21:00 Sprint 21:00 4-4-2; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Ślady na śniegu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polskie rzuty - l.a.; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sprint 23:05 Piłkarze - Górnikom; transmisja 01:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 08:00 Music Chat interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 09:00 Telesklep 12:05 Graj o raj interaktywny teleturniej na żywo... stereolive 13:00 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 14:00 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 15:00 Rozbij bank interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 17:00 Kasa gra interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 19:05 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 20:00 Seans filmowy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 22:00 Wieczorne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 00:00 SerwisMania interaktywny program rozrywkowy... Ale Kino! 08:00 Osa - film krótkometrażowy 08:35 Historia kina: Skandynawia - film dokumentalny 09:40 Struktura kryształu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jan Mysłowicz, Andrzej Żarnecki, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Jarema Polska 1969 11:05 Generał Custer - western reż. Robert Siodmak, wyk. Robert Shaw, Mary Ure, Ty Hardin, Jeffrey Hunter USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 1967 13:30 Hokus Pokus - komedia fantasy reż. Kenny Ortega, wyk. Betty Midler, Sarah Jessica Parker, Kathy Najimy, Omri Katz USA 1993 15:10 Doskonali superbohaterowie - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 16:05 Dwa w jednym - komedia reż. Paddy Breathnach, wyk. Alan Rickman, Rachel Griffiths, Natasha Richardson, Rachael Leigh Cook Niemcy/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 17:45 ostatni seans Wiem, kim jesteś - thriller reż. Patricia Ferreira, wyk. Ana Fernández, Miguel Ángel Solá, Manuel Manquina, Vicky Pena Hiszpania/ Argentyna 2000 19:40 Nic się nie dzieje - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 ale klasyczne! Porwany za młodu - film przygodowy reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. James MacArthur, Peter Finch, Bernard Lee, John Laurie USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1960 21:40 Ghost World - komediodramat reż. Terry Zwigoff, wyk. Thora Birch, Scarlett Johansson, Steve Buscemi, Brad Renfro Niemcy/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:35 Chłopak rzeźnika - dramat psychologiczny reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Stephen Rea, Fiona Shaw, Eammon Owens, Alan Boyle USA/ Irlandia 1997 01:30 Śmierć prezydenta - dramat polityczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Zdzisław Mrożewski, Marek Walczewski, Henryk Bista, Czesław Byszewski Polska 1977 Canal + Film 08:30 Trzy pokoje melancholii - film dokumentalny reż. Pirjo Honkasalo, wyk. Finlandia/Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 2004 10:20 Deser Żeby zakwitł - film krótkometrażowy 10:30 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 14:30 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 16:05 4. piętro - komediodramat reż. Antonio Mercero, wyk. Juan José Ballesta, Luis Ángel Priego, Gorka Moreno, Alejandro Zafra Hiszpania 2003 17:45 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Bernie Mac, Ashton Kutcher, Zoe Saldana, Judith Scott USA 2005 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Ben Affleck, Jeremy London, Jason Lee USA 1995 21:35 Skutki miłości - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paolo Sorrentino, wyk. Toni Servillo, Adriano Giannini, Olivia Magnani, Antonio Ballerio Włochy 2004 23:20 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 00:50 W piekielnym słońcu - thriller reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Billy Zane, Kelly Brook, Juan Pablo Di Pace, Todd Collins USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Luksemburg 2006 02:25 Chce mi się wyć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jacek Skalski, wyk. Dorota Pomykała, Mirosław Baka, Łukasz Drozdowski, Alicja Jachiewicz Polska 1989 03:45 Nigdy nie umieraj sam - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. DMX, David Arquette, Michael Ealy, Drew Sidora USA 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 07:25 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Valencia - Deportivo La Coruna 09:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 10:50 Czempioni w Plusie: Szymon Kołecki - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Chelsea Londyn - Arsenal Londyn 14:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - Paris Saint-Germain 16:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Memphis Grizzlies - Los Angeles Clippers 18:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 18:55 Ojciec i syn - film dokumentalny wyk. Finlandia 2004 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Manchester City 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Liverpool - Fulham Londyn 00:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 01:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz US Palermo - Livorno Calcio 03:00 Królowa sceny - dramat kostiumowy reż. Richard Eyre, wyk. Billy Crudup, Claire Danes, Rupert Everett, Tom Wilkinson Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy/ USA 2004 04:55 Podwójna gra - thriller reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Al Pacino, Rene Russo, Armand Assante USA 2005 Canal + 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 09:30 List gończy - film obyczajowy reż. Stanislav Strnad, wyk. Ladislav Potmesil, Tomas Vacek, Miriam Chytilova, Ludwik Benoit Polska/Czechosłowacja 1985 11:00 Mayday - dramat sensacyjny reż. T.J. Scott, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Dean Cain, Kelly Hu, Charles S. Dutton USA 2005 12:35 Misja w czasie - film SF reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jonathan LaPaglia, Don Franklin, Norman Lloyd, Justina Vail, Nick Searcy USA 14:10 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia reż. John Hughes, wyk. John Candy, Steve Martin, Laila Robins, Michael McKean USA 1987 15:45 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 17:20 Pelikany z tajemniczego jeziora - film dokumentalny reż. Gary Steer, wyk. Australia 2005 18:15 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 22:35 Premiera Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 23:35 Opowieści z krypty - Orgia krwi - horror reż. Gilbert Adler, wyk. Dennis Miller, Erika Eleniak, Angie Everhart, Chris Sarandon USA 1996 01:05 Bracia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Susanne Bier, wyk. Connie Nielsen, Ulrich Thomsen, Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Sarah Juel Werner Dania 2004 03:00 Siódmy dzień - dramat kryminalny reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Victoria Abril, José Garcia, Juan Diego, José Luis Gómez Hiszpania 2004 06:05 Za zasłoną dżungli - film dokumentalny reż. Bernard Guerrini, wyk. Francja 2006 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Aloha, Scooby-Doo - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Budowle dla mistrzów: Supernowoczesna arena sportowa - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok skuterem śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skoki na desce w Wielkim Kanionie - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 08:00 John Lydon i rekiny - film dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne: Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Junior czy senior - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy szynowe - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Budowle dla mistrzów: Supernowoczesna arena sportowa - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok skuterem śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skoki na desce w Wielkim Kanionie - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:00 John Lydon i rekiny - film dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 16:00 Superjazda: Wściekły byk - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne: Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Michael Teutul we w - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Marvin Gaye - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Świat zbrodni 23:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Kulisy tragedii: Spustoszenie na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Supermaszyny: Helikoptery - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joego Rogana - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne: Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Michael Teutul we w - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Starcie na lodzie - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 09:00 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy: Mecz mężczyzn Szkocja - Norwegia 11:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie (Czechy) 12:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - sztafeta mężczyzn 13:00 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) 14:00 Lekkoatletyka Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) 16:00 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) - 3. dzień 17:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy: Mecz mężczyzn Szwecja - Szwajcaria 20:00 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) - 3. dzień 23:00 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar 23:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 00:30 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) - 3. dzień HBO 06:30 Ponad niebem - komedia romantyczna reż. Al Corley, wyk. Marcus Thomas, Amy Smart, John Corbett, Sean Astin USA 2005 08:15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:40 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - komediodramat reż. Yvan Attal, wyk. Yvan Attal, Alain Chabat, Emmanuelle Seigner, Charlotte Gainsbourg Francja 2004 10:25 Blizzard - film familijny reż. LeVar Burton, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Brittany Bristow, Josh Buckle, Wendii Fulford USA/ Kanada 2003 12:00 Jej mały sekret - komedia romantyczna reż. Charles Matthau, wyk. Estella Warren, Michael Weatherly, Christian Kane, Rachel Dratch USA 2005 13:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 15:25 Święty Ralph - komediodramat reż. Michael McGowan, wyk. Adam Butcher, Campbell Scott, Gordon Pinsent, Jennifer Tilly Kanada 2004 17:05 Autostopem przez galaktykę - komedia SF reż. Garth Jennings, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mos Def, Sam Rockwell, Zooey Deschanel Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2005 18:55 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 19:25 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 21:00 Tulipany - film obyczajowy reż. Jacek Borcuch, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Tadeusz Pluciński, Małgorzata Braunek Polska 2004 22:30 Dark Water - Fatum - horror reż. Walter Selles, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Ariel Gade, John C. Reilly, Tim Roth USA 2005 00:15 Czasem w kwietniu - dramat wojenny reż. Raoul Peck, wyk. Idris Elba, Oris Erhuero, Noah Emmerich, Debra Winger Francja/ USA/ Rwanda 2005 02:30 Życie i śmierć Petera Sellersa - dramat biograficzny reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Charlize Theron, Geoffrey Rush, Emily Watson, John Lithgow USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:35 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 HBO 2 06:30 Kobieta Kot 08:25 Historia Brooke Ellison 09:55 Terry 11:25 Gość w dom 13:15 Życie, którego nie było 14:50 Nagroda AFI: Sean Connery 16:20 Kobieta Kot 18:05 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy 20:00 HBO na stojaka! 20:30 Wielki przekręt 21:55 Odległy front 22:40 Tajemnica przeszłości 00:15 Uzbrojeni nieletni 01:00 Zaginione 03:15 Amityville 04:45 Oskar i Josefine MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 12:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 13:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 16:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 19:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 MTV Vaults Outkast - reportaż o grupie 21:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 22:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 22:30 Celebrity Deathmatch - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 23:00 Przygody Chico i Guapo - kreskówka 23:30 MTV Live - koncert 00:00 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:10 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Wodny świat - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Anatomia sztuk walki - film dokumentalny 13:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Wodny świat - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Triumf życia: 4 miliardy lat walki - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Prawdziwe oblicze huraganów - film dokumentalny 18:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Pierwsze wrażenie - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Brazylia - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Wodny świat - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Katastrofy na morzu - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Pierwsze wrażenie - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Brazylia - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Catania Calcio - Udinese Calcio 09:00 Kick boxing Gala w Poznaniu - walka o Mistrzostwo Świata federacji WAKO PRO Robert Nowak - Frederic Ficet 11:00 2 x 45 - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska - mecz Boavista Porto - SC Beira-Mar Aveiro 14:30 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Dunfermline Athletic - Celtic Glasgow 16:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - AS Roma 18:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - skrót meczu FC Porto - Arsenal Londyn 21:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Chelsea Londyn - Arsenal Londyn 23:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz Galatasaray Stambuł - FC Liverpool 01:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - FC Fulham Londyn TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Autorski przegląd prasy zagranicznej 09:55 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:20 Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Serwis biznesowy 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Big in America 2 - reality show 14:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomo¶ci poranne - program informacyjny 10:00 Piłka ręczna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz 1/8 finału: KIF Kolding Elite - MKB Veszprém KC 11:00 Piłka ręczna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz 1/8 finału: CBM Valladolid - SC Pick Szeged 12:00 Wiadomo¶ci: Biuletyn informacyjny 14:00 Piłka nożna Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar): Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 15:00 Sepak Takraw Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) - finał mężczyzn 16:00 Piłka ręczna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz 1/8 finału: KIF Kolding Elite - MKB Veszprém KC 17:15 Koszykówka kobiet Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar): Mecz półfinałowy 19:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 19:30 Wiadomo¶ci wieczorne - program informacyjny 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Unicaja Malaga - Winterthur FC Barcelona 21:30 Piłka ręczna Liga hiszpańska 22:00 Poker European Masters w Wiedniu 23:00 Wiadomo¶ci wieczorne - program informacyjny 23:15 Backgammon Zawody z cyklu World Series 00:15 Wiadomo¶ci wieczorne - program informacyjny 01:00 Wiadomo¶ci: Biuletyn informacyjny 4fun TV 06:00 4fun.hits 07:00 Teraz.pl - program muzyczny 08:00 Parszywe pozycje 09:00 4fun.hits (nowo¶ci) 10:00 4fun.hits 11:00 4fun'rocks 12:00 Teraz.pl - program muzyczny 13:00 4fun.hits 14:00 Parszywe pozycje 15:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 16:00 4fun'rocks 17:00 4fun.hits 18:00 Parszywa 13 - konfrontacja 19:00 Parszywa 13 - konfrontacja 20:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 21:00 4fun.hiphop 22:00 4fun'rocks 23:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 00:00 4fun'ocka 01:00 4fun'ocka 02:00 4fun'ocka 03:00 4fun.chill 04:00 4fun.chill 05:00 4fun.chill Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku